1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion chamber for an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a combustion chamber configuration which can enhance engine output by reducing a combustion time.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, many schemes of a combustion chamber configuration have been proposed to increase engine output.
Since the engine output depends on a combustion state of the engine, a combustion chamber should be configured such that a distance of flame propagation can be shortened to accomplish fast burn, thereby increasing compression ratio and enabling ignition advancement.
To shorten the distance of the flame propagation, it is desirable to make the combustion chamber compact. Therefore, to make the combustion chamber compact, it is preferable to change the configuration of the bottom surface of a cylinder head which defines the combustion chamber with a cylinder block and a piston head.
That is, it is desirable to design the bottom surface of the cylinder head to give rise tea squish flow. It is also desirable to properly change the position of an ignition plug in accordance with design of the combustion chamber.
However, although the configuration of the combustion chamber has an effect on engine output, thermal efficiency, exhaust gas, and the like, it is impossible to obtain good characteristic in the all aspects. Accordingly, the configuration of the combustion chamber is to be designed in accordance with a design purpose or a type of the engine.
If an element which disturbs the flow of the gases exists in the engine, powerful turbulence cannot be generated such that the combustion ratio is deteriorated.